midnight woods
by almostloverjb
Summary: jacob and bella have sparks, yet so do her and edward. who will she choose, what happens. and a series of jacob and bella sneaking out and ging for walks in the woods, around midnight.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight woods

Chapter1: we meet again.

Her eyes caught a large russet boy, he was looking intently at her. Minutes later he asked her to walk with him, she kindly agreed. His hands were dug deep into his pockets, he looked uncomfortable.

I instinctively but mine in the pockets of my pull over. "So, Bella..." I smiled and looked at him. "What?" He looked confused, I giggled slightly. "You're the first person who hasn't called me 'Isabella.' he smiled.

"do you remember when we first met?" I shook my head. "Well," he looked into my eyes. "I did something like this. And remember, I was 5! Okay?" I nodded with a smile on my lips.

He crouched down, assumed to show our height difference at the time. "Hi, Isabella." he said in a squeaky kid like voice. Then he took my hand and kissed it, I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "aw, you were a gentlemen."

he smiled crookedly at my attempts to flirt with him. "Yeah, well you hit me. Then said 'it's Bella to you, mister!' and so I vowed to remember."

my eyes got big as saucers as a marveled at his beautiful face. "I am so sorry!" he smiled,

"it's okay." I looked away. "So um do you always smile this much?" he shook his head. "Not really." I blushed. "Why not? I like your smile." he looked at his feet. "I like yours too."

we were walking for awhile in a comfortable silence, I guess we both weren't paying attention, because our shoulders bumped together. "Sorry." we said in unison. "It's okay." we said that in unison too, then he chuckled, I saw a fallen log.

"Wanna sit?" he asked. "Um, sure." I replied. We sat down and stared at the waves for awhile, and I noticed the sun was setting. "so, how do you like school here?" I laughed.

"It's okay, I just don't like my biology partner, he's an asshole." he raised an eyebrow. "Who is he?" I chuckled. "Edward Cullen." Jacob visibly tensed. "You don't like him?" he shook his head.

"No, I hate him. They aren't aloud over here." I looked at him with interest. "Why not?" yes, I was getting exactly what I wanted! I love you, flirting, well even though I did enjoy flirting with him.

"His kind and our kind have a treaty, their land, our land." he told me about the vampire and werewolf stuff, and it was safe to say, I think he's crazy.

I started shivering, the sun was now completely gone. "You cold?" he asked me, concern visible in his eyes. I nodded, he scooted a little closer and put his arm around me. I pressed my face to his shoulder, "your warm." I said smothered by his shirt and his amazing smell, I thought about falling asleep in his arms at night.

I smiled, he turned to look at me. "What are you grinning about?" he had a small smile on his face, I admired the beautiful seashell necklace, his small pony tail, amazing russet skin. I melted in his eyes, "just thinking." I whispered. He nodded and I laid my head back on his shoulder and hugged my sweater tighter, he pulled me closer to him and we watched the water till we could barely see it.

It was pitch black, but I was comfy, I didn't want to go anywhere but stay in these arms. Our time was over when I heard ruffling in the sand, I slowly opened my eyes, realizing I dozed off. "Bella!?" I nodded and pulled away from Jake, he dropped his arm from around my shoulder.

"Yeah, Mike." Mike had jealousy written in his voice, he didn't even bother masking it. "Is he your boy friend." Jacob asked barely above a whisper, I giggled and shook my head, "no" Jacob smiled and nodded.

"Where leaving, it's getting late." I nodded and stood, Jacob did as well. "Hey, uh dude! I'll take her." Jacob looked at me and smiled. I turned to Mike, "he can take me! Thanks for inviting me Mike! By the way, your cars really crowded I was getting a little claustrophobic!"

Mike looked disappointed, but agreed and walked away. Me and Jacob started our journey back to his car. "I think he has a crush on you." I smiled at him, "well, um oops?" I smiled, so did he.

We eventually got to his car and he insisted I sit up front with him, his brothers, I assumed, weren't to pleased but agreed.

I guess I dozed off, next thing I knew was I was in front of my house. I turned to Jake, "my truck?" he nodded, "I know but you were tired so I didn't want you to drive home, I was thinking I could pick you up in the morning so you could go get it?" I smiled. "Okay,"

I pointed to my house. "You thirsty?" he nodded, "actually, yeah." I hopped out stumbling a little but caught my balance, thank god. We walked to the door, I slowly opened it and walked in, Jake right behind me. I closed the door and Charlie turned from the tv to look at us.

"Jake?" he nodded. "Hey, Charlie." then he followed me into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator while he leaned against the table, "orange juice, coke, milk, or lemonade?" I looked at him, he smiled.

"Whatever your getting." he walked to the counter, and leaned on it while I got two cokes, then closed the refrigerator, and walked over to him and mimicked his posture. We both sipped our cokes quietly, a small smile on our lips, our eyes never leaving each other till Charlie cleared his throat and our heads snapped in his direction.

I could have swore, we looked like deer caught in headlights. "I think it's getting late, Jake?" Jake nodded his head. "Yeah, I guess your right." he looked at me. "Bye, Bella." I smiled and felt a blush creeping up my cheeks, from his intense stare.

All I could do was nod my head, "night, Charlie." Charlie gave him a pat on the back, "night Jake." he was about out the door when I got my voice, "see you tomorrow!" he turned around and smiled, "yes you will." and he was gone, so I sadly headed towards the stairs, and my thoughts traveled to wishing I could fall asleep in his arms...

his lips felt like velvet, smooth, soft. His tongue was hot, it meshed with mine, he pushed me down onto my bed slowly. His warm, big hands slid in between my thighs to my very wet core. His finger slipped threw my lips and pushed inside me. "Jacob." "Jacob." I kept moaning his name, "Bella." "Bella." he was moaning mine too. "Open your eyes, Bella." I obeyed but I wasn't greeted by a beautiful Jacob, but an 'I've heard to much.' father.

I blushed every shade of red possible, "dad?" he nodded. "Get ready, Jake's down stairs." I smiled and nodded and all to eagerly jumped out of bed, my father left and closed the door so I could change in privacy.

Rushing down the stairs I tripped about 4 times, but I was okay. The fifth time he caught me, and that was a sign that today was going to be a very, very good day.

The car ride was almost silent, he asked me what I was going to do, I told him I was going to target buy a pre paid cell phone and head home.

He told me to call him, and give him my new cell number, I agreed then hopped out got in my truck and started my drive to target. My eyes never straying from the silver Volvo following me.

--

**a/n hope you liked it, new chappy coming soon to a computer near you. and some of you might have noticed i dont put disclaimers in my story, but if i was stephanie meyer, bella would pick jacob edward would have fucked her. the end. lol**


	2. Chapter 2

A shocking invitation

I stepped out of my cab and headed to Edward Cullen who just parked next to me, in the target parking lot. "What are you doing?" his head snapped up.

"I don't know what your talking about, a hint of amusement in his voice. "You sure as hell do." I knew I was being mean, but he acted like he hated me, he didn't even know me. He stepped out of the car to face me, "I came to apologize for my horrible communication skills. I don't dislike you Bella, I actually like you unlike some of those stuck up girls at our school hell bent on being beautiful."

I was being drawn into his eyes, his smile, his flawless face. He was indeed, perfect. "What are you saying im not pretty?" his eyes fined hurt, and embarrassment and remorse.

"No! Not at all! You are indeed, very beautiful, very." and before I could say anything, he was gone and pulling away and I was forced to go buy a pre-paid Edwar- I mean cell phone. I was walking down the isle and settled for a small little silver thing for 30 bucks, paid for it and headed home.

&

I slid in the door, Charlie was standing there looking at me when I walked in. "Um, hey Ch-Dad?" he looked uncomfortable. "Bella, sit." he motioned to the couch across from him, I looked at him wearily and sat. "So, Bella? You like Jacob?"

I raised my eyebrow at him trying to get him to cut to the chase, so I could go call Jacob. "Um, yeah." he nodded. Something clicked. "Whoa! Dad no! Not like that!" my sudden out burst made Charlie jump.

I saw him breathe finally, "good, I cant afford you just moving in and having a boyfriend." I reassured him and hurried as fast as I could up the stairs but I couldn't help wondering, if I did possibly like-like Jacob?

"Hey, Jake! Yup, that's my new number. Sure you can call me and text me, when ever you want. Okay well ill call you tomorrow it's getting late. Okay, bye. Oh, tomorrow? You sure your not busy? Um, okay I'd love that. Okay, see ya then."

OH MY GOD JAKE IS GOING TO DRIVE ME TO SCHOOL TOMORROW! Okay well I got to get some rest for tomorrow, my big day! Wait, for what exactly? And before I knew it, I was fast asleep...

"Ahhh!" I jumped out of bed, "Jake!" I got dressed, grabbed a granola bar and my cell phone and rushed out the door. There was a jeep in my drive-way, I waved, he waved back. "Hi!" he smiled, I fast walked to his car and hopped in. As soon as my door was shut, he backed up and headed to the school.

"I bet this goes over thirty, easy." he grinned, "you bet." we made small talk till he pulled in the parking lot, everybody had turned to see the strange car. "Looks like your car attracts attention." he shook his head.

"No, it's just that people are afraid to look at your car. The closer they are the louder the noise." his smile was ear to ear, I made my stomach flutter. "Oh jee, thanks." his eyes were soft, "im just playing." I nodded, "I know."

he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I blushed a cherry tomato, and my heart was about to pop out of my chest. "What, are you putting on a show for the whole school." my voice was sharp and high, I blushed more.

He grinned, "maybe." he leaned over, his lips grazing mine and he whispered breathlessly "have a good day." then he pulled away quickly. I nodded, "uh huh." he looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

I looked away "I forgot to breathe." he started laughing hysterically, it was booming and shook the car, I loved it. "Bye." I smiled and hopped out, as I started walking away. "Im gonna text you, okay?" he shouted it out the window, I knew he just wanted to embarrass me more.

I looked back smiled and nodded, god he looked gorgeous. As I walked to the door, Jessica, Angela and all the girls surrounded me. Angela spoke first, all the other girls were staring in aw. "God, he's gorgeous!"

I blushed and bit my lip, "he is, isn't he?" she nodded "uh yeah." Jessica started tapping my shoulder, "Newton is staring at you." she sounded angry. I turned and walked toward him, "hey." his brows were furrowed together.

"You have a boy friend." I looked to the door, thinking 'he was just playing, right?' I shrugged my shoulders, "no." his eyes narrowed. "I didn't know you hung with Jake." I raised my eye brows, "you never asked." and with that I hurried off to class.

I was walking down the hallways and I heard people whispering things about me and Jacob. My phone vibrated and I jumped, "ah!" I jumped and dropped my books. I pulled out my phone, _"hey, girlie. Im gonna pick you up after school. And I was wondering if, you would consider going to my house to watch some movies?"___I smiled, "_sure." _I sent it and stood up and hurried off to class.

School went by in a blur, there was no sign of Edward anywhere, I knew he was there some where, because I caught the big one looking at me. Before I knew it I was heading to the lunch room. Edward was sitting alone, and he motioned me to join him. I agreed, and hurried over. "So, I hear you have a boyfriend?"I shook my head. "No." he almost looked, jealous? "Name?" I raised my eyebrows, "Jacob, Jacob Black."__he visibly stiffened.


End file.
